


Whistle

by newt_scamander



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Please, please, please don’t send this to any of them! Fourth wall my guys.Song fic for Whistle by Flo Rida.





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybercrystalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybercrystalheart/gifts).



> Please, please, please don’t send this to any of them! Fourth wall my guys. 
> 
> Song fic for Whistle by Flo Rida.

Shane had just experienced a pretty terrible break up and was getting dangerously close to becoming the first man to spend 25 consecutive evenings eating popcorn for dinner. It was bad. 

Sarah has somehow managed to drag him out to a club- even though he hadn’t been to a club in almost three years and had completely forgotten all his eager etiquette. When he voiced this to Sarah she waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just wear your jean jacket and be brave.” She insisted, covering his forehead as she sprayed pink temporary dye into his hair. “This is to help your confidence. Can’t not be confident with pink hair.” She explained. 

Shane couldn’t argue with that. As he stepped up the the curb he had to just remind himself that this was how he’d met his last guy. And if he could hope for a double return on his newest endeavor, he’d have at least six years before he had to return. That’s how relationships worked, after all. 

He stepped into the club after getting a neon green wristband slapped on his left hand. He had been incorrect. This was a nightmare. There was a drag show going on directly to his left and while he certainly enjoyed a good bit of lip syncing and subverting the harsh impact of toxic masculinity of middle aged men, he couldn’t fucking move. It made his heart hammer in his chest and he wanted to get the fuck out. Luckily the dance floor in the other room was more or less empty. He let Sarah pull him into that room and dance her little heart out while he did a basic 1-2 step just to appease her. Then a song he’d all but forgotten about started blasting through the speakers. 

Almost as if the song were a mountain of pure sugar on a picnic, al the club goers arrived in the dance room and took up their space. He pulled Sarah closer so he didn’t have to worry about anyone assaulting her- fucking straight guys in 2018, right?- and danced a little closer too her, just to keep the hands away. That worked for a few seconds until she got pulled away by a girl with cute bleach blonde hair and suddenly Shane was alone. He tried to focus on making his dancing less cringe and then gave up on that completely, just closing his eyes and letting the music move him. It wasn’t more than thirty seconds later that he felt a body sidle up his own, slide an arm around his neck and press their chests together. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Sarah and instead, seeing a creature around 5’8 and warm skin just completely going at it. He was fucking beautiful and Shane was utterly bewildered. He let his hands fall to the creature’s sides and moved with him. Feeling their bodies in motion together, connected in one simple way despite being utter strangers, was enough to set his heart beat pounding much faster. He smiled down at him and before he knew it the creature was leaning up - on fucking tippy toes- to kiss him. How was this happening? 

The song ended and the crowd dispersed slightly. Sarah and the girl were in the corner- maybe dancing but also maybe not- and the music from the drag show was back to its roaring volume. The creature pulled from Shane, grinning up at him. 

“That was enjoyable. Thanks man. Want a drink?” He asked, taking his hand. 

Shane nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah. My name’s Shane.” 

The creature smiled. “Yeah? My name’s Ryan. Nice to meet you.” He sat down at the bar, leaning over to kiss Shane again. How was this happening?

“Likewise.” Shan whispered. 

“What bring you here, Shane?” Ryan asked. 

He pointed to the corner. “My friend Sarah. She thought I was lonely just because my boyfriend dumped me. Why would I be lonely?” He took a moment to breathe before looking up at Ryan who was staring at him. Fuck. Great. 

“Shit. Man. I’m sorry. If that was out of line, I’m really sorry. I just thought you looked so good and when you like- kept going and dancing with me I thought it was cool.” Ryan said quickly, reaching over to lay his hand over Shane’s. 

Shane nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Not your fault. I’ll admit- when you did that I actually forgot for a minute. So. Thanks. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at him, flipping his hand to take it gently. 

Ryan stood up and moved closer to him. “Want to get the fuck out of here?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do. Let’s go.” Shane nodded, threading their fingers and pulling him from the club. 

Shane didn’t remember much more about that night but six years later he was back, holding hands with the same guy and sharing the same song. Not a bad return investment.


End file.
